Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security
TU2 gave me the Security head! Since Halo 3 updated, I obtained 2 new achievements that came with the update and now I've got Security! I don't even have 1000Gs on Halo 3! Check my page!http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Halo3/Default.aspx?player=JTaM93 68.149.173.28 01:13, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Scout Due to recent leaked screens of the multiplayer skin selection here, I think this amors name is "Scout" armor. Spartan657 21:24, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Nicely done, adding it to the page until there is 'official' naming of it.--Ajax 013 21:36, 20 September 2007 (UTC) I unlocked it at 600 gamerscore Somehow, I got the Security shoulders and I only have 595 GP in Halo 3....glitch? Kap2310 23:24, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Most likely, but i'm starting to think that its is not based on amount of achievement points but amount of achievements. How many do you have? --Ajax 013 06:24, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Maybe it's just for A) unlocking a certain amount of achivements, B) Completely Random or random achievements/points, C) Glitched/bugged Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company I had 750 Achievement points, and did not have the Security shoulders. Upon completing the legendary campaign and jumping to 875, I unlocked the Security shoulders. At that point I had 35 achievements. - drpeppr07 Overhaul Heres the low down on this radical change. There were ten armor sets confirmed by Epsilon however we had 11 on here so i came to the decision, the 'fourth unknown armor' and the 'scout armor' are one and the same, moving the information from scout onto the fourth unknown armo page. That left the 'fifth unknown armor' page empty and the 'sixth unknown armor' page in an odd position so i moved the 'Marathon armor', which has yet to have its name confirmed to 'fifth unknown armor' and redirected 'Marathon armor'. If your not happy, well kiss my hairy arse, i don't care about your opinion. --Ajax 013 18:11, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Not 940+ I only have 895 gamerscore and i have the shoulders,someone needs to rethink because i belive its 750.Spartan 112 22:37, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ---- 855 GS, 32 Achievements no shoulders. 865 GS, 33 Achievements no shoulders. 870GS, 34 Achievements got the shoulders. Last one Two for One. - CAH ODST Oct 31 2007 Okay, I have 895 Gamerscore. I have beaten the game on all difficulties, gotten all the metagame achievements, and gotten every other singleplayer achievement, with the exception of We're In For Some Chop. I have no multiplayer achievements (my XBL is down...grrrrr). That's 36 achievements. I still, however, do not have the shoulders. -The_more_deluded I got the shoulder when I had 34 achievements/885 gamerscore.Trooper117 22:58, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I just got the ahoulders pieces with 28 or 29 achiviments and 590 gamerscore!Thank you God!!!!!!!!!!! I just hope they don't relock.--SPARTAN-124 04:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 Possible unlock I had 475 Gamerpoints and 36 achievements, I played through Crow's Nest with scoring on. I accumulated over 30,000 points. I got 2 achievements: The one for completing it on Normal and the one for getting over 15,000 points. I then had 38 achievements and 505 Gamerpoints. When I went to check my armor, I had unlocked the Security Shoulders. So it might be for getting either: *A) 495 Gamerpoints *B) 485 Gamerpoints *C) 37 Achievements *D) 38 Achievements or *E) It was random around a certain range of achievements/gamerpoints and I was lucky. Another possibility is that you unlock it with one of those achievements, though this conflicts with other peoples' reports. Also of note: I hadn't unlocked all of the other meta-game achievements, only 4 others besides this one. All of the ones I have now: Guerilla, Demon, Cavalier, Ranger, and Vanguard. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company I am currently hating the odd un-lock criteria. I have finished campain on legendary, gotten the achivements that can be done in either Campaign or multiplayer, found all 13 skulls, and achieved Demon, Askar, Exterminator, and Orpheus. At least 870 gamescore, so this is really getting to be a pain. Ill do the other five metagames and hope it unlocks. 166.109.124.218 14:53, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Update: I forgot to post that I did in fact unlock it after that last achivemant, number 31. I just hit 39 achievements and got the shoulders, have none of the campaign achievements. 905 is current g-score. -I have all of the skulls , fear the mist , Campaign beaten on legendary (includes the level achievements not linked to score, heroic, and normal diff achievements.), headshot honcho, mvp, unsc graduate, too close, to the sun, up close and personal, triple kill, overkill, lee r wilson memorial, mongoose mowdown, steppin razor, we're in for some chop, Marathon man, spartan officer, and two for one achievements. -The last achievement I got was two for one.. I'm willing to guess people are overthinking.. -'I've seen others post as receiving the shoulders via the two for one achievement; therefore I'm going to assume that it's the achievement linked to the shoulders.' This is also in line with the 39 achievements theory. O.K. I just got 574 gamerscore from Halo 3,nothing,no new armor,I crecked twice.So it's not A),B),C),D),OR E). --SPARTAN-124 04:11, 11 February 2009 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 My recent discovery (and added note) I had 795 gamerscore and recently checked to confirm whether or not I had the security shoulders. I did not, and decided to google specifics on unlocking it and was directed to an answer that informed me that finishing two metagame achievements(Get "x" number of points on a campaign level) could potentially be an unlock for the shoulders. Finishing the second level's metagame achievement, pushing me to 805 gamerscore, (and 41 out of 49 achievements) unlocked them for me. The only 8 achievements I currently do not have unlocked would be beating campaign on Legendary, and the final 7 metagame achievements. To clarify, the achievement I last unlocked was "Demon", and the ONLY other I have is "Guerilla". I believe that the "Marathon Man" achievement could be very important to getting the shoulders, also. The part I added to the "Note:" portion under the "Unlock" header is at the very end, and by my own admission is not in the best wording possible. If you can re-phrase it to make it more concise, then please do so :) It goes from "By completing..." to "...gamerscore first." Thanks for reading this, and figuring out the smaller details of this would be great to have contributed to. Oranos2115 07:52, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I got the "Marathon Man" achievement,and no shoulders,I got meta-game achievement for Travso Highway.--SPARTAN-124 04:13, 11 February 2009 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 My Edit Basically, I considered it an injustice to those who didn't know the long, buggy history behind unlocking the Security Shoulders to not include all known and speculated information about the process. I combined what I knew before, what I learned from this page, and what was already present in the article to create the final page. If you have any more information, please add it. Ebola Zaire 05:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC) I got the shoulders at.... I got the shoulders at 320 gamerscore and 26 achievements. So I'm guessing it was luck but the last achievements I got were Last Stand,Thunderstorm, Mythic, Tilt, and the non-achievement IWHBYD skull (the last 4 skulls I needed. did it on 7/09/08). After I had done those I was changing my helmet to Hayabusa and then I looked at the shoulders and I noticed I had the security shoulders. -- [[User:Ninja Dragon|'Ninja Dragon']] 02:47, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Security Armor Jocks Here's a bit of info I put together through experiences with Security Armor users: "It is highly aware that players sporting the armor in Matchmaking are prone to betraying their teammates due to the belief that the armor symbolizes a form of alleged higher authority over other players causing the owner of the armor to play in a unacceptable manner purposely to his/her teammates discontent. The actions inflicted also include, verbal abuse, team killing followed by teabagging, attempting to rile players to the point of unintended betrayals, ally vehicle destruction, and/or treason( killing ally target defenders)." NOTE: This is not directed towards all Security Armor users, just the majority that I've encountered. RadicalEdward2 22:03, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Any other disappearances? I've had the security helmet and katana for months, But after the TU2 update I got the vidmaster annual and my security helmet and katana were still there, but then I got the vidmaster 7 on 7 and my security helmet and katana re-locked themselves. I'm just wondering if anyone else has encountered this problem? (The only new achievements I have from TU2 are those two vidmasters) Helmet & Katana slight early... I got the helmet and the katana to stay unlocked with 960/1000 & 48/49 the achievement that it appeared for use after is Cavalier; earned 12/20/2008 http://live.xbox.com/en-US/profile/Achievements/ViewAchievementDetails.aspx?tid=%09]:%15%18*iAr%07 Katana part of Security Armor? Can someone please explain to me why that would be? If anything, that katana would go with the Hayabusa armor. Just because they're earned at the same time doesn't mean anything. Smoke My pageMy talk 06:49, 29 January 2009 (UTC) It is only added to the triva as a exturnal fact. 5ub Comm71 - - - CoH - AoH - SCoH] 06:59, 29 January 2009 (UTC) it's possable that bungie groups the two together since their both refererances to other games, security is marathon, halo's predicessor, and katana is a part of the ninja armour, which is the main charictors armour from ninja gedon rebel pyroTALK That unlock bug The requirements for unlocking the helmet seems to be having the same issues as the katana and the shoulders, for me, I didn't unlock the helmet until 51 achievements and 1160 gamerscore for Halo 3. It seemed more random than anything. Earlier, at 1135G and 50 achievements, I had unlocked the armor for a split second, but it relocked. After getting Road Rage (25G) It became unlocked. The article should be rewritten a bit to include discrepancies such as this, and if others don't say that the article should be changed to include this sort of info, I'll write it up myself in a day or so. Arcdash 01:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, nevermind, article is fine, just need to read it better, I forgot to subtract the Vidmaster achievements. Arcdash 23:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) if it's any help I got mine at 605, directly after unlocking "too close to the sun" rebel pyroTALK damn, they relocked themselfs rebel pyroTALK What does this (m) mean? This statement was made by an IP user... *The (m) at the end of VI is a reference to marathon, an earlier series made by bungie. Is this true (If so please vertify with proof) If not this can be left as an open topic here.. Thankyou for your time 16:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Question If you have the dowloadable packs, does gettign a combo of 1000 points throughout the versions still unlock the helmet? Or do I need 1000 points of the orginial Achievements? --Brengarrett 17:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Helmet re-locked for no reason My Security helmet re-locked itself (as well as my Katana) while I was in Matchmaking today, & I have 52 achievements with 1265 gamerscore. What's up with that? --DaMastaChief86 00:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) nothing to worry about, dude. it happens to almost everyone who gets the armor, including myself. get another acheivement, and it will probly come back. HaloArray 20:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Security Helmet The head may also be unlocked when gamerscores from Halo 3 and Halo 3; ODST combined total 1000 That is not true as I have roughly something like 1200 gamerscore between halo 3 and odst. Both campaign and multiplayer achievements. If anyone cares, I have 35 (halo 3) and 34 (odst) But I dont know if that matters. Please help me out here ;) security shoulder glich when i turned my guy into an elite they loked up again but the next day they unlocked~DA~ is awsome! 22:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Mark V? For some reason, I have a tiny voice in my head that's telling me that this is a Mark VI variant. Unless there's proof? -- [[User:General5 7|''' General5 7 ]] talk 22:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Technically speaking, it's Mark IV, seeing as it was first manufactured in 2528, but it was been updated to match the current Mark VI. - [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe open Halo 3 and check out the description of the armour?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, well you think you know something. I'll take your word, because I can't check Halo 3, seeing as my 360 is broken. But what I want to know, is since when was the Mark V distributed in 2542? The date in FoR was an error. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::It's Mark V. It says so. Sorry. --Fluffball Gato 23:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Says so...where?-- ''' General5 7 ''' talk 00:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Halo 3's description of the armor. You may check it if you don't believe me.--Fluffball Gato 00:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC)